Brother in Need
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Scott Summers nearly commits suicide only to be saved by a couple of unexpected heroes. I just rewrote the fic.


This story is the unofficial sequel of Seeing Red and Shades of Red part one. I have full permission from Kaylee the author. I am not making any money.   
  
All characters except for Burst are property of Marvel Comics.   
  
Burst is a character of my own, so there!   
  
A Brother in Need   
  
By Maria Cline   
  
Prologue:   
  
**Alone.** he thought **Why is it cold out here?** The cold didn't bother him. He was so used to the cold. It is the alone part that hurt him. Scott Summers stood at the cliff in Alaska. It had been a couple of months since he left. He hid from the X-men well. All those years of experience enable him to hide from his own "family". Logan had been tracking him on his own. Scott had the hardest time evading him. He couldn't face Logan. At least not yet. Even with the telepaths at full strength, he hid. **Why am I hiding?** He asked himself that questions several times and he had no answers.   
  
He stared off at the Alaskan wilderness. The tall pine trees swayed at the breeze, the silence is deafening. He remembered this spot too well. The spot where his life both ended and began. The spot where he and his younger brother Alex has been orphaned. The plane was crashing and his parents threw them off of the plane in only one parachute. They survived but he was brain damaged. Thanks to that brain damage, he couldn't control his optic blasts, his gift and curse. Alex was adopted since he was younger and cuter. But Scott was a brain damaged ten-year-old, no one wanted him. He learned in his childhood, that he will never be accepted. That he will never be able to know love. He thought that he was wrong when he met Jean Grey. Her ravishing beauty attracted him. From the second he laid eyes on Jean, he knew what love felt like. She gave him strength. She gave him love. Most importantly, she gave him hope.   
  
The second that she betrayed him she took it all away. She left him a mere shell of a man that he was once was. He have no one. Cable, his son, didn't need him. His father Corsair didn't care. He was off cruising the galaxy. He didn't even know about Alex's death. His brother Alex had died around the same time he left. "At least we made peace before you died bro." he thought.   
  
He pulled out a knife and he kneeled down on the white snow. "And I am going to join you soon." He thought as he plunged the knife inward.   
  
Prologue 2:   
  
Alex Summers stood at the cliff. "Home, I'm coming home." he thought sweetly. A young woman walked up to him. Her hair is a long and light brown. Her eyes were a cross between a sky blue and a faint hint of rose pink. She is strong and athletic. She asks "Ready?". Alex smiled.   
  
He had been waiting too long for this moment. Since he was shunted to an alternate universe after his "death", he tried to go back. He couldn't until he met Burst. She can and will bring him home, to his friends and family. She will bring him home to Scott, his brother. "I'm ready," he said. "And I am going to join you." he thought as she held on to his hand and in a flash of lavender colored light they disappeared.   
  
They arrived back on a cliff in a different universe. "We're here!" Burst announced. Alex cried out "Yes! Thank you!" His eyes looked around in hopes to find his brother. "No... NO!!! SCOTT!" he cried out as he saw a body in the snow. They ran over to find Scott Summers lying on the ground surrounded by red snow.   
  
*****  
  
Scott opened his eyes in a familiar setting. He was in his Alaskan home. He wondered. He tried to get up, but found his arms tied to the bed. The bands were loose but strong. He looked down to find his stomach completely healed. Then he looked up to find a strange woman asleep on a separate bed. "Miss?"   
  
"Huh?" She stirred and saw him. "Oh good, you're awake." Burst rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They were a light shade of pink. "Alex! He's awake!" She yelled.   
  
Then a blond hair man ran in and smiled. "Welcome back to the living." He greeted with a slightly somber tone.   
  
"What?" Scott said as he tried to get out of his bonds. His glasses were tied to his head and the ropes didn't budge. "You're dead. You can't be alive."   
  
"Remember the cliff where you stabbed yourself? The accident happened there when we were kids. I went there when I lost control of my powers. You came to me and we talked. Afterwards we went to a bar, got into a fight, you got off with barely a scratch and I ended up with a black eye!" Alex reminisced.   
  
"Alex?" Scott paused as he studied him closely. It sounded like him and it looked like him. "Oh my god."  
  
"Yes," Alex said with joy starting to creep into his voice, "and thanks to Burst you are too."   
  
"Burst?"   
  
"He means me." Burst said as she sat up on the bed.   
  
"So Scott," Alex said with a more leader-like tone in his voice, "now that we established the fact of my existence, what is this?" He took out a note. He read:   
  
~To anybody who found this note:   
  
I have no life. Please bury my body in an unmarked grave and tell no one about this. If anybody came around asking for Scott Summers tell him/her or them that I am dead and to forget me.~   
  
"My note to the authorities." Scott said bitterly, "I can't go on Alex. I tried to kill myself several times: poison, a gun, and the knife. But every time, something happens."   
  
"Why Scott?" A shocked Alex asked, "I mean you have friends, a family, and your wife Jean." Then his face lit with awareness, "It had something to do with Jean, right?"   
  
"Right."   
  
"Dead?"   
  
"No, in some ways worst."   
  
Alex looked down at the knife that Scott had stabbed himself with. Jean and Logan was printed on it in fine print. He looked up and asked, "Jean and Logan?"   
  
Scott shifted a little in his bonds. Alex and this Burst didn't know. He decided to tell them flat out, "Jean asked him to do it with her. She lost her telepathy several months ago, due to the Psi Wars. I...we always had our psychic rapport. We lost that link. I tried so _damn_ hard to express my emotions, but I can't. At least not as well as _Logan_. They did it and I heard them. I had to leave Alex. I had to leave the team. The X-Men have been betraying me so many times. The time when Colossus joined Magneto and the Actocles. The time when Psylocke used her powers on me because she had this crush on me. The time when _you_ pushed me out of that plane. And that time when the Professor himself became Onslaught. All those time, I had forgiven them and you. But when Jean and Logan did it, that was the final straw. I had to leave. I have no faith in me, in the X-Men, now."   
  
"You _pushed_ Scott out of a plane?!" Burst asked in a shocked manner.   
  
"Yeah," Alex confessed, "but I was undercover at the time and I knew a little thousand foot drop couldn't kill him."   
  
"A THOUSAND FEET!!!"   
  
"Hey it's the past," Alex said candidly, "now we gotta talk about Jean and Logan's little affair."   
  
Burst got up and said, "I better leave you two alone. This is getting way too personal for me."   
  
After she exited the room Scott confessed, "I can't go on without Jean. I can't face her again. I can't think of her without feeling pain."   
  
"But," Alex commented, "You had lived without Jean before. Remember when we all thought that Jean died on the moon? You survived."   
  
"That was different." Scott explained, "Back then, I had belief that she loved me. That she will always love me even when she is 'dead'. Jean has no faith in my love, now. She chose Logan over me because he is so _expressive_."   
  
"Oh, god." Alex muttered. It was much worst than what he at first thought when he and Burst founded him. When they founded him, he was on the verge of no return. Burst immediately teleported the two to the nearby Summers cabin. There was no phones and the nearest hospital was miles away. Burst put her energies in Scott and healed him completely. But it also weakened her a great deal. With the dimensional jump, the teleportation to the cabin, and the healing, had worn her down completely. Burst was too weak to teleport again for awhile. So Alex placed the two in the bedroom where they can rest in separate beds. He placed the sunglasses back on his brother's head. At the time, he thought that a supervillian had attacked him. But there was no sign of struggle and no sign of combat. Evidence suggested that it was a suicide attempt. The missing wedding ring, the note, and the dagger. But he thought that it was a mistake, maybe he was possessed. Alex couldn't get hold of the authorities, not even the other X-Men, yet.   
  
"Alex?" Scott asked.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How did _you_ get back from the dead?"   
  
"It's a _long_ story." Alex replied. **At least he's not thinking about suicide.** He thought. He explained about the alternate dimension he had been staying at, his adventures, and how he got back.   
  
Scott looked at his healed stomach. It didn't feel bad at all. "Did this Burst heal me?"  
  
"Yeah. She's full of surprises." Alex grinned, "I don't even know all of her powers."  
  
"Interesting," Scott said, "so now you're back, what are you going to do?"   
  
"Get X-Factor together again." Alex answered, "After I deal with a certain suicidal brother of mine."   
  
Scott winced at the chiding tone. "Okay. Okay. I see your point. Can you untie me now? I need to use the bathroom."  
  
Alex paused as he tilted his head. "I don't know. Wait a sec." He walked out and saw Burst. "Burst, Scott needs to use the bathroom. Get out anything that can hurt him. Scotty can be very creative."  
  
"I know the type." Burst nodded as she went into the bathroom.   
  
"I won't try to commit suicide again." Scott said irritated as he scowled. Alex was obviously concerned about his well being and if the positions were reversed he would do the exact same thing but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't take the chance." Alex said as he put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Let me be the responsible one for a change. Please."  
  
Scott gazed into Alex's determined eyes. It was obvious that this guy has it more together than he did right now. Can he trust this man with his life? Right now, he has not choice. "Okay."  
  
*****  
  
A day passed for the three as things quieted down. Burst and Alex watched Scott carefully as he cleaned up. They put away all knives, ropes, anything that can be used for suicide just in case.   
  
Neither Alex nor Burst called the mansion yet. They couldn't tell the X-Men that Scott Summers, leader and perhaps soul of the X-Men tried to commit suicide. That knowledge would hurt the X-Men so much.  
  
Scott sat outside on the porch watching the snowfall. Why did he do it? Why did he want to die so much? He had been through worse and had made it. Why was this so different?  
  
"I don't know." Burst said as she came up. Scott glanced at her oddly. "Sorry, I'm a telepath and I want to make sure you don't have any plans of suicide."  
  
"Oh." Scott leaned back and stared at her. "You can travel dimensions, heal, and a telepath, anything else you can do?"  
  
Burst shrugged. "Yeah, I have a few other talents. I really can't say what."  
  
"Well, you must have powerful mental powers to do what you did." Scott nodded as he stared over the trees. "Who are you?"  
  
"A wanderer who just travels through the multiverse, looking for a home."  
  
"Must be lonely."  
  
"A little, but I'm used to it." Burst sighed as she stared at the sun. "I've seen a lot in my travels, meet many versions of the X-Men, some you wouldn't recognize."   
  
"I bet there are versions of me who are less pathetic." Scott said as he held his knees.  
  
"You had been through a very painful betrayal. I've seen worse." Burst glanced at him.   
  
"Who am I?" Scott wondered, "I've spent all of my life changing myself just to meet the expectations of everyone around me. I become something for everyone, except for myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked as he came up from behind. "You've always been great. Me, I was a hot head."  
  
"At least you are allowed to be you." Scott pointed out. "If I am anything else besides Cyclops the X-Man or Scott the faithful husband, I'm nothing. What if Scott Summers cease to exist?"  
  
"You're not thinking about suicide again, are you?" Alex threatened as he grabbed Scott's shoulders. "If you are, I'll tie you up again!"  
  
"No... not suicide." Scott held Alex's hand. "Suicide is permanent and foolish now that I think about it. I just want to find myself by getting rid of these masks." He looked at Burst. "You showed excellent abilities to manipulate biological matter, how extensive are your healing powers?"  
  
Burst frowned as she looked at Scott. "I cannot bring back the dead but I can do a great deal. What do you want?"  
  
"Another life, another chance." Scott replied as he stared at the sun. "I'm so tired, Burst, Alex. Will you help me?"  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you." Burst nodded, "I would like to alter this world's timeline and see what happens."  
  
Alex rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Burst waved her hand, "Seen way too many alternate futures to keep track, another one won't hurt." She looked Scott over. "Yes, I can manipulate your body more than just healing. It took a lot out of me that first time because I was in a hurry. A full genetic 'surgery' shouldn't be so rough."  
  
"You can do that?" Alex asked, "Wait, what about Logan? Knowing that runt, he can sniff you out even with the changes."  
  
"Change the scent. I can do that too." Burst replied, "I can change you so much that it will make Michael Jackson's changes look meek."  
  
"Good. I want that." Scott firmly said as he got up.   
  
"Wait, Scott, I know this isn't suicide but... you'll still be giving up your life." Alex argued, "What about the others?"  
  
"If anything happens, Burst could change me back." Scott reasoned, "Can you?"  
  
Burst frowned as she shook her head. "I don't know. I could but it will be hard. Do you want this?"  
  
"What do I have to lose?" Scott asked defeated.  
  
*****  
  
Burst sighed as she focused her energies on Scott's head. "I have to block off those optic blasts so I can do the surgery. Think of it as temporary power negation." She said as her eyes glowed red.  
  
"Okay." Scott's headache vanished as he took a deep breath. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yes." Burst got up and sat down. "Let me rest for a while. That was the easy part, the hardest part will be the metamorphosis so we both must rest for now."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Alex agreed as he lay back. "Scott, are you-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I want this." Scott answered for the fiftieth time. He knew how reluctant Alex was to let him and Burst go through this crazy scheme. But, he wanted this. He want to see the world through something else besides shades of red. It does sound insane but fun at the same time.  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"I know." Scott looked at the mysterious woman. It occurred to him how little he knew about this girl. He was about to put his life in her hands, literally, and he didn't even know her name. "Burst, what is your real name?"  
  
"Burst."   
  
"I mean... the name you were born with." Scott said, "The ones your parents gave you."  
  
Burst looked away as she winced. "It's Katherine, Katherine Summers. In another world, I was your little sister."  
  
Alex and Scott stared at her. "Little sister?" Scott repeated and then glared at Alex. "You never said anything about 'little sister'."  
  
"I didn't know myself." Alex defended himself. "Katherine Summers? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I lost my world some time ago and I was the only survivor." Burst fought the urge to cry as she tensed up. It was painful for her to even think of her own world, her own universe.   
  
"I'm sorry, Katherine." Scott said as he put his hand on Burst's shoulder only to be pulled away.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Burst screamed as tears threatened to come down her face. "Katherine Summers died when my world died! I am Burst! Only Burst!"  
  
Scott put up his hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Burst."  
  
Burst's lips trembled as she wiped her face. These two aren't the men that she knew in her world. She cannot mistake them for her real brothers. "That's okay." She tightened up. "I just don't like being called Katherine or Kathy or Ms. Summers. I am just Burst. Don't worry about it."  
  
Scott and Alex stared at their 'sister'. They knew what it was like to be an orphan but her situation was worse. She lost an entire universe to something that she would rather not talk about. "Don't worry, I won't call you anything but 'Burst'." Alex comforted, "Besides, you did rescue me from that alternate world so I'm grateful."  
  
"Me too. You saved my life and will give me a new one." Scott clasped his arm around Burst's shoulders.   
  
"Thanks." Burst took a deep breath and got up. "Let's get this over with."   
  
*****  
  
Scott felt strange as he lay on the floor naked with his eyes closed. Burst's voice echoed in his ears and his mind.   
  
"I want you to relax. You will feel numbness and a general feeling of utopia. This will take a week or so but you won't know it." Burst softly said as she focused her energies.   
  
"Take care Scott." Alex said as he held his stomach. "I love you."  
  
Scott smiled faintly. "You too."  
  
Alex watched in awe as Burst transformed into a bright purple being and her arms just spanned outward. The only type of power that is close to what he experienced before was the Phoenix. She hovered in mid air as thin strings came out from her hands and wove a cocoon over the man. A bright light flashed out and finally a tall dark cocoon lay on the floor. There was a faint pulse from the pod.   
  
Burst transformed back to normal and collapsed onto the floor. "Done." She gasped out.   
  
Alex help the woman up and stared at the cocoon. "Did everything went okay?"  
  
"We have to wait and see." Burst replied as she closed her eyes. "Help me to the bed. I need to rest."  
  
*****  
  
Days passed as Alex and Burst stayed at the cabin. Alex spent his days catching up on what was going on in the world while he was 'dead'. The cabin was fully stocked and had it's own generator. Burst keeps a constant eye on the cocoon in case anything happens.  
  
Alex stared at the cocoon as it pulsed. There had been no change in it. It made him nervous? What if Burst's changes were not so good? What if Scott becomes a monster or worse? His sister admitted that she does not have complete control over the changes and he didn't really know her. What will come out of this creation?  
  
The cocoon glowed faintly and some pounding could be heard. "Scott?" Alex asked as he put his head over the shell and heard something banging. "Scotty! Hold on!" Alex's blood pumped as he ran off and yelled, "BURST!!!"  
  
Burst appeared out of nowhere and stared at the cocoon. "It's time."  
  
"What should we do?" Alex asked nervously as he prepared to blast the pod open.  
  
"Wait. Don't worry." Burst put her hand up and the cocoon pulsed faster.  
  
Minutes passed and the cocoon cracked wide open. Alex ran to the cocoon and gasped. A young naked boy looked up at him with strange eyes. One eye was normal looking but the other looked white on black. He had pale white skin and shoulder length black hair with silver streaks. He looked at his hands and sighed, "It worked." He paused and felt his throat. "My voice sounds funny."  
  
"It hasn't changed yet." Burst replied as she wrapped the boy up in a blanket. "You are now fifteen."  
  
Scott smiled slightly as the two mutants helped him out of the cocoon and into the bedroom. "Thanks." He smiled slightly as he tried to walk. His legs felt like jelly and everything felt funny. He blinked as he looked around at the room. "Colors... I can see colors." He whispered as a tear came down his face. "Oh man." He sat on the bed and shivered.   
  
"I'll go and get some clothes." Burst said as she vanished.  
  
"How do I look?" Scott asked as he stared at his hands and then up at Alex again.   
  
"Oh." Alex laughed as he looked around and grabbed a hand mirror. "Here. You look pretty good."  
  
Scott took the mirror and stared at it. "Oh my god, I'm a kid." He said as he stared at his eyes and then his face and hair.   
  
"It could be worse, you could be a girl." Alex joked as he looked at him. "You do look pretty good. I wouldn't recognize you."  
  
"It should be like that." Burst came in with some clothes. "I altered your entire body down to the genetic level. If someone takes a genetic test of you, the closest they could come to the truth is that you are somehow related to Scott Summers. Other than that and the memories, Scott Summers is gone."  
  
"Just the way I like it." Scott nodded approvingly as he took the clothes. "Uhhh... do you mind?"  
  
"Right." Burst and Alex turned around and heard some rustling of clothes.   
  
"So, Scotty, what are you going to call yourself now?" Alex asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I've been thinking about it since I was in that pod." Scott said as he pulled on his jeans. "Wow, these jeans are skinny. I want something I can remember but not obviously connected to Scott in any way."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing, yet." Scott sighed as he sat on his bed. "After I get some food in my stomach, I need to see what mutant power I have and maybe figure out a new name for myself."  
  
"I'll go and get the food." Burst volunteered as she left.  
  
*****  
  
After a good meal in what felt like forever, Scott, Alex, and Burst stood outside in the back yard. Burst had no idea what kind of powers she had given Scott or at least she won't say.   
  
They tried all sorts of powers. Of course, Scott tried energy blasts and failed. He nearly broke his back trying out super strength and he wasn't invulnerable. He tried to read Alex's mind a couple of times only to get a headache.  
  
"I forgot how hard it is to manifest a mutant power." Scott moaned as he lay on the snow tired.  
  
"Yeah, your power was already 'turned on' when you first manifest it." Alex recalled, "And my power was 'jump started' by Monolith."  
  
"Maybe I've been trying too hard." Scott said as he got up. "Most mutants just happen to manifest their powers when they least expect it. I might as well try the same thing. Can we go out for a while?"  
  
"Yeah." Alex nodded, "We can talk for a while. Burst? Can you give us a lift to this nice bar in Australia? I remembered going there."  
  
"*ahem* Underage drinker?" Scott raised his hand.  
  
"Right." Alex nodded as he rubbed his forehead feeling fairly stupid. He had to start treating Scott as a kid right away. "Hmmm... Burst, can you scan out for any good places to eat?"  
  
Burst's eyes glowed red as she stared out. Scott found himself stunned at how much she looked like his old self with those eyes. "There's a diner in a small town in California. We can go there."  
  
"Take us." Alex said as he took Burst's hand.   
  
"Right." Scott agreed as he took Burst's other hand.  
  
The trio vanished in a purple light. Scott gasped as he watched a vast sea of purple light surround him and engulfed his body. Finally, he found himself in a dark alley. "That was so weird."  
  
"You get used to it." Burst said as she reached into her purse and got out a pair of sunglasses. "Here, put these on. Don't want any humans to get the wrong idea."  
  
"Right." Scott took a deep breath and slipped on the glasses. They were not his regular ruby quartz glasses but it still felt heavy on his nose. "I never wore dark lenses like these. Cool."  
  
The group entered the diner and sat down at a booth. It was a nice diner with bright colors and a couple of coloring books on the table. "Great choice, sis." Alex commented as he got out the menu.   
  
"Yeah, the food was good in the universes I went." Burst said as she look at the menu.  
  
Scott took a blue crayon and stared at it. It was blue, not some strange shade of purple or red but blue. After so long, he can actually see colors as they are and they look so bright.   
  
"Hi." A young waitress said as she came up. "My name is Marie and I'm your waitress. Are you ready to order?"  
  
"I'd like the blue plate special please with a Cooka Cola." Alex said as he gave the waitress the menu.  
  
"I want the patty melt with a cup of coffee." Burst replied as she handed her menu.  
  
"And what would you like, young man?" Marie asked Scott.  
  
"Hmmm... hot cakes with maple syrup, sausage links, chocolate milk, and a banana split, oh with a large Cooka Cola." Scott answered as he put down the menu. Alex and Burst looked at the boy. "I was hungry. I am a growing boy after all."  
  
"That's okay." Marie chuckled, "Boys his age are a pain sometimes."   
  
"Oh yeah, he's my little bro, a real pain in the butt." Alex said as he noticed Scott coloring. Marie walked off with their order. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Coloring." Scott replied, "Look, I got an idea of my name. Call me, Chris Alexander."  
  
"Chris... Alexander?" Alex repeated, "Are you sure? I mean, those names..."  
  
"Alexander is a common last name and so is 'Chris'." Chris said as he took out a red crayon. "I mean, Corsair doesn't call himself Christopher and you don't use your full name. Trust me on this. Just to practice, call me Chris from now on."  
  
"Right... Chris." Alex sighed as he rubbed his head. "That is a good name, Scott."  
  
Chris kept on coloring and the man sighed, "Sorry, Chris."  
  
The boy smirked as he looked up. "That isn't so hard, is it?"  
  
Alex rubbed his head as he stared at him. He know that boy is really Scott Summers but he was having a hard time believing it. Burst was staring out like she did before, maybe scanning out across the alternate worlds like she tend to do. Sc- Chris was busy coloring.   
  
At that moment, he felt so alone. "So, _Chris_, what do you want to do after we get settled down?" Alex finally asked.  
  
"Be a teenager again." Chris sighed as he paused and stared out. "Do the things I can't do the first time around. Maybe I can join Generation X and go to college."  
  
"Sounds good." Alex agreed as he noticed how happy his brother is now. He just hoped that 'Chris' would be that way for a long time.  
  
Chris relaxed as he looked out. His brain felt strange without the constant headaches assaulting it constantly. One of the reasons, he tend to be 'grumpy' was the constant headaches his mutant power created. Now, there was a buzz in his brain, like something else is waiting to be untapped. He sighed as he relaxed and looked out of the window. The building across the street was a photographer's studio. He can remember the time when Jean was a model and he was a DJ. He can almost see the girls in the swimsuits posing for the camera. He could almost see Jean being handled by the photographer. All of a sudden, everything vanished around him.  
  
"Chris?" Alex said as he saw the boy vanished. "CHRIS!" Alex screamed as he looked around frantically.  
  
"He just teleported out of here." Burst realized, "He must be a teleporter."  
  
"Swell." Alex got out his wallet and saw Marie with the food. "Ummm... miss, I'm sorry to eat and run but can you put those in a doggie bag?" Alex gave Marie and hundred dollar bill. "This should cover everything for your troubles."  
  
"He's across the street." Burst said as she and Alex ran out of the door.   
  
Marie blinked as she looked at the bill. The food costs twenty dollars and they gave her a hundred. "Wow..."   
  
*****  
  
Chris' was beet red as he found himself surrounded by scantly-clad women. "Oops." He squeaked as the girls stared at him and screamed.  
  
"PERVERT MUTANT!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Chris gulped as he ran out of the apartment, chased by a group of guards. **My powers manifested! Damn it! I must've somehow teleported here! Okay, think Scott, I mean Chris! I manifested my powers when I thought about this place. I have to teleport again by thinking of somewhere else.** He stopped and thought of the diner and Alex and Burst. **Come on...** He focused and vanished.   
  
*****  
  
Alex was scared for his brother. These days, mutants are feared and with Scott's new look and lack of experience with his new power, any idiot could just beat him up. He had to find him and help him if he could.  
  
"Chris!" Alex yelled out. He grabbed Burst, "Burst, can't you sense him at all?"  
  
Burst shook her head. "No. It's like his mind is evasive, hard to grasp. It could be because he's my brother, but I doubt it. I can read your mind just fine."  
  
"We have to find him! If some villain takes him in his vulnerable state-" Alex stopped when a bright flash of light appeared over him.   
  
"Ah!" Chris screamed and Alex caught him in his arms. "Thanks, Alex." He rubbed his head as he glanced around. "Well, the good news is that I know what my mutant power is and how to trigger it, the bad news is that there's a group of angry scantly-clad women and security guards looking for me."  
  
"Mutant teenagers." Alex held his head as he felt a headache coming on. "We better get the food, go back home and figure out what to do about this."  
  
*****  
  
After a quick pickup of food and a teleport back to the cabin, Chris, Burst, and Alex sat at the table eating.   
  
"So, you can't read my mind?" Chris asked as Burst put her hand on his forehead.   
  
"No. I think that when I repaired your brain damage, I must've over did it somehow. You have a unique ability to be 'invisible' to the psychic mutant, like me. Your mind can't be read, which a very good thing is considering the powerful telepaths out there." Burst explained.  
  
Chris nodded as he thought about Nathan, the Professor, and Jean. The ones he respected and loved were telepaths. A deep pain hit his gut as he realized that Nathan and Charles were affected by the psiwave like Jean, a part of him wondered how they fared. "Burst? Can you find out-"  
  
"If the Professor and Nathan are okay?" Burst finished as her eyes glowed red. "I already did. Their powers are fully restored and yes, even Jean is back to normal."  
  
"I thought so." Chris sighed as he remembered how Jean tried to reach out to him through the psi-link after he left but he blocked it off. "Well, I need to learn to control this ability." He paused as he vanished again. Alex and Burst waited and Chris returned. "I gotta stop doing that. Okay, that's it; I'm studying with Generation X until I can control this damn power."  
  
Alex frowned slightly. "Are you sure? I mean, Jubilee will be there and you know how much she and Logan are close."  
  
Chris blinked as he thought about Jubilee and Sean. They do have close ties with Logan. Still, Logan haven't really checked on Jubilee for a while. "Still, that seems the most logical place to live for a while. I can't stand living at the mansion and no offense but I don't want to live with you guys. They will ask too many questions. We have to be apart to avoid suspicion."  
  
"Sounds fair." Alex said as he held up a drink. "To Christopher Alexander and his hopeful future to the Generation X team."  
  
"Here here." Chris said as he and Burst tapped drinks. "May Scott Summers rest in peace."  
  
"Yes." Burst agreed as she smiled slightly.  
  
Alex looked down and wondered if Scott had really died now.  
  
The End for now 


End file.
